


Летний полдень много лет назад

by found_highway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_highway/pseuds/found_highway
Summary: Сириус хорошо помнит один день на пятом курсе. До начала каникул оставалось чуть-чуть, до первого поцелуя - ещё меньше.
Relationships: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	Летний полдень много лет назад

Такие дни текут лениво, а остаются в памяти надолго. Сладкая, тягучая жара, маленький кусочек ничегонеделанья между экзаменами и каникулами. Осталось сдать только какую-то сраную историю магии, а друзья ещё с тобой, и всё твоё - замок, лес, озеро, взгляды девушек и бутерброд с ежевичным джемом. 

Было очень чисто. Чистое небо, чистая радость. Вчера для разнообразия не бухали, сегодня были свободны.

Сириус чувствовал, что сейчас ему просто офигенно, но минут через пятнадцать станет скучно. Или раньше.

И что он слишком долго был смирным после того случая с Нюнчиком. И после другого случая с Нюнчиком... да, это был перебор, но ему, чёрт возьми, скучно.

Тем более что Джеймс тренировался со своей квиддичной командой, и некого было даже подначить - с Питом и так всё ясно, а Лунатик не ведётся.

Он чувствовал горячее плечо Ремуса, прислонившегося к нему. Полнолуние через два дня, а он уже как печка. 

Сириус открыл глаза, увидел над собой огромное, уходящее вдаль небо и вцепившиеся в него ветви дерева. Покосился на Рема - тот задремал над учебником. Питер лежал на траве и хрустел яблоком, положив голову Лунатику на колени. Он встрепенулся, но ждал, пока на него посмотрят. И, когда Сириус поймал его взгляд, движением глаз показал в сторону, на дорогу к озеру. Сириус поднял голову... о, ну почему бы и нет.

\- Смотрите, кто идёт. Что ж ты меня раньше не толкнул!

\- Мешать не хотел, - Питер улыбался, ожидая, что Сириус сейчас покажет класс.

Ремус шевельнулся, но глаз не открыл. Сириус напружинился, приготовился встать, когда Снейп пройдёт мимо них. От озера он наверняка не видит, что они тут. Тем хуже для него.

Вот он уже недалеко, смотрит себе под ноги. Ремус вздрогнул и на этот раз проснулся. Сириус не выдержал, отвёл взгляд от приближающегося Снейпа. Рем смотрел сонно, расслабленно и нежно - он себе такого не позволит уже через пару секунд, когда окончательно проснётся. Сириусу нравилось, когда Лунатик был таким. Первым его побуждением было обнять Рема, потрепать по волосам и ещё, может быть, повалить в траву. Возмущённый Питер будет ругаться и искать своё яблоко. Рем будет смеяться и сопротивляться для виду. И день продолжит быть таким тёплым, сладким и ленивым.

Нет. Так не пойдёт.

Сириус отвернулся от Рема, успел краем глаза заметить лёгкое недоумение на его лице, нашёл взглядом Нюнчика и обнаружил, что жертва уже близко. 

Когда он потянул палочку из кармана, его руки коснулись пальцы Ремуса:

\- Бродяга, давай без этого.

\- Давай без давай.

Он выпрямился, потянулся.

\- Эй, Нюнчик! - гаркнул он, так что Снейп даже подпрыгнул. "Твои проблемы, парень. Ты нас не заметил".

Снейп вынул палочку. Сириус ощутил прилив радости - ну давай, давай устроим драку, давай хоть что-нибудь.

\- Бродяга, - сказал Люпин у него за спиной, но первый раз Сириус прослушал. - Бродяга!

\- Чего тебе? - Сириус подавил искушение обернуться. Не хватало ещё спину подставлять. Снейп первый не атаковал, смотрел на него, видел, как изменилось выражение его лица, когда он говорил с Ремом, ну и похуй, пусть видит.

\- Прекрати это и иди сюда.

\- Ты давай сюда иди. - Сириус ухмыльнулся, продолжая смотреть на Снейпа. Ему показалось, что тот порядком пересрал.

Питер с досадой слушал этот разговор. Ремус аккуратно приподнял его под плечи, чтобы встать, и, поднявшись на ноги, холодно произнёс:

\- Нет, я сюда не подойду. Послушай меня, Сириус, хоть раз. 

Этот тон заставил его невольно скосить глаза на Люпина, а в следующий момент на дороге к озеру показалась компания слизеринцев-старшекурсников, человек семь. Мать твою так. Сириус убрал палочку. Драка его не пугала, но Рем перед полнолунием, а Питер в этом ни черта не смыслит, ну и что теперь, их подставлять. Подставил уже один раз.

Снейпа как ветром сдуло, конечно.

\- Да Мерлиновы яйца, - сказал Сириус и развернулся к Рему. - Ну и что это было?

И столкнулся с его взглядом, таким же ледяным и спокойным, как тон:

\- Я думал, очевидно, что после твоего... перегиба вы прекратите всё это. Джеймс прекратил. 

Упоминание "перегиба" с Визжащей хижиной было ударом ниже пояса. Питер напрягся и даже хотел что-то сказать. Сириус буркнул:

\- Он никому не скажет. А если попробует - он покойник, блядь, и он это отлично знает. Расслабься.

Люпин сжал кулаки.

\- Боюсь, ты меня неправильно понял, Бродяга. Дело не в том, скажет он кому-то или нет. Дело в том, что я его чуть не убил. Мы достаточно перед ним виноваты.

\- Лунатик, ну что ты загоняешься, - протянул Пит. Рем не сводил взгляда с Сириуса.

\- Скажи, что ты понял меня, Бродяга.

Тот сунул руки в карманы с самым независимым видом. Он был растерян. Над его головой оглушительно чирикали птицы, где-то у озера смеялись девушки. Лунатик смотрел на него как на врага. Блин, он почти забыл, что Лунатик может так смотреть.

\- Слушай, раньше тебя это не волновало, - заметил Сириус. - Ты вообще раньше со мной так не разговаривал.

\- Скажи, что понял меня, - повторил Люпин. Питер сжался, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и боясь, что придётся встать на чью-то сторону.

Сириус продолжал стоять. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы всё стало как было, и Люпин успокоился, но поддаваться вот так сразу и сводить на нет многолетнюю вражду со Снейпом было просто стыдно.

Пауза затянулась. Наконец, Ремус поднял с земли учебник, убрал его в сумку, и Сириус сдался:

\- Ладно, окей. - На душе стало очень погано. Почему Рем не может относиться ко всему легче? Почему с ним вечно так сложно? И нет, его полнолуния, ночные кошмары, вспышки ярости, самобичевания и прочее дерьмо - это не сложно. Сложно - это когда у него начинает чесаться его мораль. Достало.

Сириус плюхнулся на землю возле дерева. Ремус снова достал учебник, но даже не раскрыл его - сел, скрестив руки на груди. Питер настороженно следил за ними.

\- Ребят, - наконец, подал голос он. - Может, встретим Джеймса с тренировки?

\- Я не хочу, - буркнул Сириус. - Сам иди. Заодно скажи, пусть поцелует Нюнчика, мы теперь друзья.

Ремус молча покосился на него. Луч света теперь падал сквозь листья и делал ресницы Люпина золотистыми, а глаза - янтарными. Он бы себя увидел, ему бы не понравилось, подумал Сириус. А мне очень даже нравится.

И злость стала проходить.

\- Реально, - сказал он. - Встреть Джеймса, а я оттащу Лунатика в Большой зал, встретимся там. Джеймс будет с трены, а этот смотри какой злой, и бутербродов ему толком не досталось. Их надо покормить. 

Люпин саркастически улыбнулся уголком рта, но тоже смягчился, судя по всему. Сириус понял это больше по Питеру, чем по самому Ремусу - Хвостик облегчённо вздохнул:

\- Отличный план, Сириус. Я пошёл тогда.

\- Извини, - сказал Ремус, едва Питер отошёл на тропинку.

\- Да ладно. - Сириус придвинулся поближе, по-собачьи ткнулся носом в его плечо. Иногда он делал что-то такое нарочно, потому что смешно вести себя как собака, но иногда само прорывалось. Да и не напрягает, что ли... с Лунатиком проще так. Как будто это ничего не значит.

Ремус в ответ молча смотрел Сириусу в лицо. Солнце по-прежнему подсвечивало его, выделяя тёмные крапинки на радужке глаз, грея щёку, изуродованную шрамом. Он казался очень взрослым, хотя на деле это Сириус был старше его на несколько месяцев.

Смотреть ему в глаза долго было сложно. Сириус сам не ожидал, что его прорвёт:

\- Просто меня это бесит. Меня бесит Нюнчик, меня бесит ничего не делать. У нас последние дни в Хогвартсе, Рем, я хочу успеть оторваться. Я вас не увижу целое ёбаное лето.

\- Может, вместо того, чтобы гоняться за Снейпом, нам побольше быть вместе оставшееся время, мм? - мягко спросил Люпин.

\- Да пошёл ты. - От смущения Сириус сказал это грубее, чем хотел. Он понимал, что "мы" - это они четверо, но всё же. 

\- Не вопрос, я могу, - невозмутимо ответил Рем, - но ты ведь скучать будешь. - Когда Сириус хмыкнул, он осторожно приобнял его. - Если с родственниками не возникнет проблем, снова опробуем этот фокус с маггловским почтовым ящиком, окей? 

Сириус улыбнулся ему в плечо. В самом деле, к чёрту Снейпа, ради Лунатика можно даже оставить его в покое. Это же Лунатик. Ради него ничего не жалко.

Когда он поднял взгляд, Рем, улыбаясь, смотрел на него. Сириус, конечно, не раз и не два видел его лицо так близко. Он облизывал его, когда был собакой, например. Да что там, они спали вповалку в Визжащей хижине, и Рем во сне чуть не сожрал волосы Сириуса как-то раз. Но иногда бывали особенные моменты. Как теперь.

Не раздумывая, Сириус погладил Рема по щеке, где был шрам, и почувствовал пальцами, как тот улыбается. Потом почувствовал, как Лунатик, наклонившись, целует его - тоже в щёку. 

Он делал так несколько раз, когда они прощались перед каникулами. Не стоило теперь воспринимать это как-то иначе. Вот только это было не на прощание, и Сириус, решив "Я подумаю об этом потом", притянул Рема к себе, обнял крепче, поцеловал в уголок рта.

Он не сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так, что тот слишком цепко его обнимает. Или не хотел замечать этого, ведь всё было так чудесно. Это был такой тёплый и сладкий момент. Момент, пахнущий солнцем и джемом, вкус которого ещё оставался на губах Сириуса во время поцелуя. Поэтому, когда он раскрыл губы, и в его рот ворвалось что-то склизкое и вонючее, он закричал. Он попытался вырваться, но в спину ему впились когти. Склизкая гадость пыталась ласкать его губы, запах гнили бил в нос, и Сириус не хотел открывать глаза, чтобы видеть, во что превратилось лицо Рема. И всё же посмотрел и увидел то, чего боялся: безглазое, покрытое струпьями нечто, тупое и мёртвое, продолжающее целовать его.

Сириус проснулся, тяжело переводя дыхание. Выступивший во время кошмара пот быстро остывал, и он начал дрожать. В камере стоял страшный холод, но у него было второе одеяло. Тонкое, выданное на зиму. 

Чтобы укрыться им, нужно встать. Нужно открыть глаза, а он так не хотел.

Это был самый лучший сон за последние два года. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь увидит его. Увидеть во сне Рема, школу и даже Снейпа - слишком большая роскошь. 

О Питере он думать не хотел.

Он выпрямился на койке, пытаясь вспомнить ощущения, но они уже растворялись в темноте. Всегда в итоге остаётся только она, и только она останется, когда истает всё остальное. Джеймс уже растворился в ней окончательно. Что сейчас с Ремусом, он не знает. И вряд ли будет возможность узнать. Так что у него осталась только она.

Но умирать от воспаления лёгких будет слишком глупо, подумал он, и заставил себя найти одеяло. 

Когда совсем похолодает, приедут чиновники из Министерства, сотворят греющие чары. Так он узнает, что наступил декабрь. Ещё один декабрь в Азкабане.

Сириус закрыл глаза и провалился в сон - теперь без сновидений.


End file.
